


Už spíš, princi?

by MaryBarrens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Slash, Songfic, Tragic Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když milujete příliš na to, abyste neubližovali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Už spíš, princi?

_Me and the dragon_

_Can chase all the pain away._

_So before I end my day,_

_Remember…_

_My sweet prince -_

_You are the one_

_My sweet prince -_

_You are the one_

***

_Zazpívám ti ukolébavku, princi._

_Abych se mohl dívat, jak spíš…_

_Princi._

*

Draco Malfoy si stále pamatoval na přísná pravidla, která ho obklopovala a svazovala po celé jeho dětství. Pamatoval si na to, jak mu otec vštěpoval všechny ty nesmyslné zásady a malfoyovské zákony a spokojeně se na něj díval vždycky, když na všechno odpověděl správně, a jak mu naopak zamračeně, chladně říkal, že není hoden být Malfoyem, pokud ho zklamal. Draco si nepamatoval, že by se ho někdy otec dotkl, třeba ho pohladil nebo poplácal po rameni, pamatoval si jen na jeho ledově šedé oči, když mu stále dokola, téměř k zbláznění, opakoval _pravidla_.

Pamatoval si _všechna_ pravidla. 

A všechna je porušil. 

Nejen, že se i přes všechny své dokonale naučené předsudky přátelil s mudlorozenými, ale dokonce žil s někým, kdo přímo prosazoval rovnost kouzelníků a mudlů. Žil s mužem, což bylo další porušené pravidlo. Žil s mužem, který se zapříčinil o pád otcova pána. 

Už pět let. 

Protože to bylo to jediné pravidlo, kterému zůstal věřit: _Všechno se mění_. 

A tak to doopravdy bylo. Nejdříve toho chlapce nenáviděl. Celé roky byli největšími a nejznámějšími soky ve škole. Jejich vzájemná nesmiřitelná nenávist byla přímo proslulá. Ale teď…

Miloval ho. Merline, jak moc toho chlapce miloval! 

_Zabil bych pro tebe, Harry. Zemřel bych pro tebe._

Díval se na chlapce - mladého muže - vedle sebe. Díval se na jeho obličej, prohlížel si velké, zelené oči s jiskrou, kterou zbožňoval, a rty, které chutnaly vždycky tak sladce. Klouzal pohledem po štíhlém těle až na ruce, dlouhé, obratné prsty, které uměly stejně dobře chytit zlatonku, jako dotýkat se. Hladit…

Harry mu jeho pohled oplácel. 

*

_Jsi vzhůru, princi?_

_Pak se dívej do mých očí…_

_Nemluv…_

_Princi!_

*

Viděl ho před sebou, i když nebyl s ním. Pořád před sebou viděl jeho oči. Ty velké, zelené oči s jiskrou, kterou zbožňoval. A rty, hebké a s jemným, škádlivým úsměvem. 

To, co k němu cítil, bylo víc než láska. Byla to… závislost. 

_Jsi moje droga, Harry._

Jaký obrat proti tomu, co bylo na škole! Dávno věděl, že otec měl pravdu v tom, že nic není stále stejné. Všechno se mění. To byla _jediná_ věc, jediné pravidlo, ve kterém se nemýlil. 

Nikdy by nevěřil, že bude Harryho Pottera milovat. Že by mohl vůbec _někoho_ milovat. Ale Harry byl jako… princ. Princ z pohádky, princ v lesklé zbroji, který se objevil, aby ho zachránil z děsivých spárů temnoty. 

A on ho za to miloval. 

Srdce mu bušilo pokaždé, když se ho Harry dotkl. Stačil jen pohled a on přestával dýchat. Udělal by pro něj cokoli. Nechal by se kvůli němu zabít! Jenže, jak se zdálo, to nebylo to, po čem Harry toužil. 

Miloval ho příliš. Příliš na to, aby odešel. Příliš na to, aby ho nechal jít. 

_Zabil bych tě, kdyby ses mě pokusil opustit._

Miloval ho. A nedokázal přestat. 

*

_Princi?_

_Nemůžeš spát?_

_Princi?_

_Můj princi…_

*

Mávnutí hůlky. Záblesk. 

Draco se naklonil nad svého přítele a jemně ho pohladil po tváři. Políbil ho na čelo. 

„Spi sladce, princi…“

Spořádaně si lehnul na postel vedle něj a zavřel oči ke spánku. 

Harry ležel bez hnutí a jeho prázdné, zelené oči byly nevidomě upřeny do neurčita. 

*

_Už spíš, můj princi? Už spíš?_

***

_Me and you baby,_

_Still flush all the pain away_

_So before I end my day_

_Remember…_

_My sweet prince -_

_You are the one_

_My sweet prince -_

_you are the one_

_you are the one_

_(Placebo - My sweet prince)_


End file.
